Caitlin Snow
Background '1984 - 2001' Caitlin was born to geneticist, Thomas Snow & world-renowned biomedical engineer, Carla Tannhauser. She was very close with her parents, idolizing them & their work. She inspired to follow in their footsteps one day. She even practiced the Hippocratic Oath & pretty obsessed with it to the point that she refused to let anyone even step on a bug if she could help it. When she wasn't at school or accompanying her parents to work, they would regularly want old movies together. Her favorite time of the year was Christmas as they would get snowed in & watch old holiday movies for hours without end outside. Her father would personally mentor Caitlin in multiple fields of science until he later fell ill, suffering from multiple sclerosis. He did his best to keep up with her teachings but Thomas would unfortunately pass away from ALS when Caitlin was 14. To cope with his death, her mother drove herself into work which would later be the cause of the strained relationship that her & Caitlin have. Using what her father taught her, Caitlin became a bright pupil & earned herself a scholarship to Ivy University. '2001 - 2010' After graduating, she would go on to become a trained scientist & neurosurgeon. Despite being estranged from her mom, she was still offered a job at Tannhauser Industries but Caitlin instead took a job at S.T.A.R. Labs under Dr. Harrison Wells. While there, she would later meet Ronnie Raymond & the two enter into a romance shortly after. Though on & off for years due to their different personalities (Caitlin was guarded while Ronnie was open & outgoing), the two would prove to be a strong duo after attending couples counseling for a time. Though without powers, Caitlin would become a crucial member of Flash Legacy as her education & scientific expertise proved to be very beneficial. During one mission, Caitlin would be caught in explosion & impaled on her side with shrapnel. The team took her into the med bay as they tried to stopped the bleeding. Caitlin refused to go to the hospital as there wasn't enough time, so she talked the team through the surgery. The surgery would be a success with Caitlin recovering well until she suddenly passed out. Caitlin began seizing before she she stopped moving with heart monitor stating she had flatlined. Cisco then put his hand above her mouth & found that she wasn't breathing either. They began giving chest compressions, got an oxygen mask & tried electric shock, but it all was unsuccessful. Thirty seconds after being declared dead, Caitlin began breathing agin & her wound healed instantly. A cloud of mist began surrounding her as she awoken but she couldn't stop it & they would be forced to place her into a temporary coma. '2010 - Present' Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Unique Physiology ** Cryokinesis *** Head Absorption *** Freezing Kiss *** Freezing Breath *** Cold Immunity *** Remote Cryokinesis ** Accelerated Healing ** Superhuman Durability ** Transformation * Genius Level Intellect Weaknesses * Emotional State * Mental Blockage * Unstable Control Ratings * Intelligence: Level 7 * Strength: Level 5 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 4 * Energy Projection: Level 6 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * Caitlin's body is not made of ice. Instead, her body is completely encased in permafrost. * She is able to kill someone with a freezing kiss. * While technology is not her area of expertise, she has basic skills in the department. * She's also an expert in medical care. * Sometimes her hair & eyes will turn white when using her powers. * Frostbite has a power ranking of 35, classifying her as Threat Level 4. Notes * She was married to Ronnie Raymond in the Arrowverse. * The address is a nod to both Ronnie Raymond & Caitlin Snow's creation & debut. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Metahumans Category:STAR Labs Category:Flash Legacy Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Threat Level 4